


A Present from Past to Future

by AnxiouslyCreative



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Donald Duck is mentioned, Gen, Gift Fic, Not my AU, The spirits of christmas are now apart of the family, first attempt in posting on this platform!, happy holidays, head cannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiouslyCreative/pseuds/AnxiouslyCreative
Summary: After meeting his Uncle due to a Christmas Miracle (as he liked to call it), Dewey has a special present to give to his cousin-sister, Webbigail Duck.(A small gift fic for @your_friendly_neighborhood_fan_author! I love their "I Am The Storm" AU and wanted to gift them this for the holidays!)
Relationships: Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	A Present from Past to Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [your_friendly_neighborhood_fan_author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_friendly_neighborhood_fan_author/gifts).



> I absolutely love @your_friendly_neighborhood_fan_author "I Am The Storm" AU and wanted to gift them this ficlet!
> 
> Enjoy!!

With a happy cry, the four ducklings dispersed from around the grand piano and ran for the presents under the tree for their 'secret gift-giver' gift exchange (Uncle Scrooge had refused to participate if it was called "Secret Santa"), and all headed to their respective person. Dewey received his from his mom and happily opened it to receive a new set of ammo for their game of war with Derf Guns that had been sadly been lost in the many rooms and vents of the manor.

“Thanks, mom!” Dewey exclaimed hugging her to which she returned happily. He ran over to the smallest present wrapped in blue and topped off with a yellow bow. He took it and walked over to his sibling cousin, Webby, who happily gave her present to Mrs.B. 

“Hey, Webs?”

“Dewey!”

“Here I was your ‘secret gift-giver’!” Dewey smiled as he handed her the small yellow and blue box. Webby smiled curiously as she took it and tore off the blue wrapping and undid the bow. Lifting the lid of the box she was met with a golden key.

“Uhh . . . A key!” She exclaimed with confused glee, “Um, thanks?”

The rest of the family turned to look at the sibling cousins. Only Scrooge and Della’s expressions morphed into shock.

“Heh, not just any key!” Dewey exclaimed, in his usual over the top tone, as he placed a hand on Webby’s shoulder. “This key,” He pointed to the key and back at Webby, “is none other but your Dad’s room key!”

The whole room froze for a second until it burst with noise once again(mainly from Scrooge and the other two triplets). Webby gasped as she picked it up from the box and examined it. Huey and Louie were speaking a mile a minute as they questioned Dewey about how he got his hands on that key. Della was softly crying, having not seen her brother’s room since the day she left with the eggs. Scrooge was shouting in confusion sometimes slipping words in from his native tongue.

“Ahem”  
Mrs.Beakely caught everyone’s attention as she cleared her throat. “Dewey had asked about Donald’s room. He mentioned it would have been Webby’s Christmas present.” She spoke with a gentle smile despite the formal tone in her voice.

“If you will, I’ll lead you to Young Master Donald’s room.” Duckworth smiled at the family, floating away to the hallway of rooms. Webby pulled the triplets along with her as she followed closely behind Duckworth, Della following suit. The rest of the family followed.

Duckworth had reached Donald’s old room. The McDuck-Duck family and guests following right behind. The door was painted over in a deep blue color, though the wood and paint was chipped. The door clung onto the doorframe by rusty golden-colored hinges. The door had various stains and residue of stickers that had half-way peeled off and right in the center in permanent marker read ‘Keep Out, Dumbella!’(which was scratched out most likely Della’s doing). To the left side of Donald’s room was another door, Della’s door, which read out in the same permanent marker, ‘Keep Out, Donald!’.

Webby stared at the door for a second before reaching over and inserting in the golden key. With a twist, the lock clicked and a gentle push, the door creaked open. Webby, followed by her sibling cousins and Aunt, stepped in.

Long white curtains were drawn back, exposing the moon to gently shine through the closed bay window. The floor was made of black floorboards. That oddly enough was swept from any dust.

A double bed resided at the corner of the room to the left of the window, covered in light blue and bordered with navy blue sheets. A large treasure chest with a golden intricate design that was locked and set in the front of the dark oak footboard. An over-used map of the world with several red X’s across the seas, sometimes some X’s circled in black, was pinned up against the wall over the headboard.

By the side of the bed, a navy blue rug with a large white chained anchor design was set on the floor, with boxes under the bed. To the side resided a bedside table with a small bedside lamp, and beside it a closed door, the closet possibly. 

Behind the bedroom’s door, on the bottom left corner, multiple instruments rested long the walls and floor. Drumsticks, guitar cases, picks, trumpets, and so many others, even a red guitar that Dewey most certainly recognized. Old band posters hung loosely around the walls, some already peeling from the corners and curling upwards. Personalized stickers (a few ripped off) also stuck to the walls.

On the other side, a punching bag with a few rips that revealed the stuffing inside hung in the corner. Boxing gloves laid on the floor, cracks on the corner of the wall decorated the corner of the wall, even a pickaxe was embedded in the wall.

Finally on the right corner stood a bookshelf with a small desk to its side. All kinds of books filled the bookshelf. Old sea legends, tales of treasure and pirates, tales of ocean mythology, even some books about boats. Various small boat models and boats in bottles were set on the shelves.

All around the walls friends and family pictures were hung. Covering as much space as they could.

And everything seemed to be spotless. Despite the obvious chipping in the paint and worn out objects, everything was clean. 

“I had personally taken the time to clean everything. Everything is in the same spot as always has been.” Mrs.Beakley spoke softly with a smile. 

The family had trickled in, respectfully not touching anything. Webby wandered around the room, eyes shimmering with tears. Della and Scrooge both fought back the tears that swamped their vision as they nostalgically stared back at the old family pictures that hug around the walls.

The triplets marveled at the room. Huey began listing off all the books he recognized and exclaimed when he found books he had never heard of. 

“Amazing!” Huey exclaimed, “Your Dad, has books on anything related to the sea! His knowledge of the sea must have been infinite!” The duckling itched to reach over and grab one. He resisted the urge to grab them, bouncing in his spot with uncontained excitement.

“Aye, the lad’s heart belonged to the sea,” Scrooge spoke stepping over to the oldest triplet. The old duck’s face radiated pride, “The best sailor.”

“Webby!” The second eldest triplet exclaimed, “Your Dad traveled the Seven Seas!?” Dewey remembered seeing a similar map, with not so many scribbles, a cutlass embedded through it when he had visited the past a few hours ago. He, however, hadn’t had the time to give Donald’s and Della’s old room a second thought as they were soon bounding out the window to save Della.

Della soon came to her son’s side glowing with pride and warmth, “Donald was the best sailor out there!” She laughed wetly, wiping away tears. “Donald had made it his goal to sail the 7 seas and uncover her secrets!” Della soon launched into a story about their time sailing the seas with Donald as their captain.

“Woah, Uncle Donald played all these!?” The youngest triplet bounded over in awe at the corner of musical instruments. They were all worn out from being used so long. “Young Master Donald had a talent for playing instruments.” Duckworth floated in, smiling gently at the duckling, “The manor always felt more at home when he played.” The two settled into a peaceful silence.

The rest of the family and guests trickled in despite the cramped space and marveled at the treasures the room held.

Webby smiled wetly at her family. She loved them. And she was beyond happy with her Christmas present.

She ran and jumped onto Mrs.Beakley, Softly crying into the housekeeper’s shoulder, “Thank you!” She sniffled, “All of you!”

The whole family soon joined the hug, guest and family alike could feel the little girl’s happy and warm smile.

“Merry Christmas, Webby.” The family murmured, and from the moon, a fully grown duck murmured the same. Smiling at the Earth with hope, wishing his daughter a merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> So originally i wanted to publish this with accompanying art piece(s) of Donald's room but I've been real busy. But I'm content with how it turned out, maybe there might be some art to accompany the ficlet sometime in the future but I'll keep it like this for now. I have also added some so personal head cannons!
> 
> Actually i wanted to have this fic out on Christmas Day even if i don't celebrate it, but like i said i was busy but what better way to end the year with a present fic!
> 
> (There might also be a drabble in the works!)
> 
> (Also I'm still trying to get the hang of Ao3 on phone so pardon for any mistakes!)
> 
> Happy Holidays and A Happy New Year!


End file.
